1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable fastener which is in the form of a cinch strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separable fasteners such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437 and 3,009,235 which are marketed under the registered trademark VELCRO brand hook and loop fasteners by Velcro Corporation, 681 Fifth Avenue, New York, N.Y. have gained wide acceptance because of the properties of the mating hooks and loops which permit their attachment by merely placing a surface defined by the hooks into face-to-face relationship with a surface defined by the loops so that a large number of hooks engage a large number of loops which resist separation parallel to the interfacial plane of engagement but are readily separable by peeling forces applied substantially normal to this interfacial plane. These fastening devices are generally formed of a sheet of synthetic woven or knitted fabric having raised threads of synthetic material, such as nylon, which are napped or unnapped to provide a pile surface defined by a plurality of loops, and which may be thermally treated to become semi-rigid. Certain of the loops may then be cut along one side near their outer extremity to form hooks.
These fasteners have been utilized in numerous applications in many fields of use, particularly because of their unique touch and close fastener capability as well as their fastening strength. The patents which have issued are legion in which the unique fastening capability of these hook loop-type engaging elements have been applied to particular uses to create new and unobvious fastener arrangements.
One field of use in which these fasteners have been utilized in the past pertains to straps of several types. Although the prior art dealing with straps and the like includes numerous other fastener devices to secure the straps in their intended environment, the applications of these separable hook and loop-type fasteners have in many respects, eliminated the need for the traditional strap fastening devices such as buckles and the like. To the extent that the early fastening devices did not generally facilitate variable and precise fastening, the application of these separable fasteners to the strap art has proven to provide substantial advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 721,162 to Denain relates to a hemostatic bandage of a relatively complex and expensive construction and which utilizes a relatively complex buckle for fastening the device in position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,796 to Rishcoff relates to a support belt which incorporates a relatively complex device for securing it in position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,752 to Forman relates to a circular adhesive bandage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,718 to Murcott relates to a restraint device for mounting upon wrist and ankles and utilizes coupling members to secure the device in position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,316 to Lehman relates to an abdominal belt having an elastic portion and elastic draw strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,041 to Henderson relates to a Tourniquet having an interior integral surface bar for conveying localized pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,384 to Piers, Jr. relates to a Fastener Tie to retain a bank or lock of hair in a desired design or arrangement. In one embodiment, portions of the tape are longitudinally elastic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,529 to Munz et al. relates to Constrictors comprising a length of elastomer adapted to be stretched about a human limb with VELCRO brand fastener tapes adapted to secure the constrictor in position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,444 to Kelson relates to Rotating Tourniquets which are placed about three of a patient's limbs and rotated periodically from limb to limb. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,001 to Sanderson relates to a Medical Compress which utilizes VELCRO.RTM. brand fasteners in combination with a cushion to constrict the flow of blood in a limb of a wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,107 to Moore relates to an Adjustable Strap Assembly which utilizes VELCRO.RTM. brand fasteners in combination with a pad having hooking elements on both sides to eliminate the requirement for an excessively long length of looped strap portion. Other prior art patents include:
U.s. pat. No. 2,519,712 to Stegeman PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,279,459 to Schenker PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,430,299 to Copen PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,372,438 to Rinecker PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,376,865 to Gamper PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,390,680 to Marcum PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,416,516 to Cohen et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,467,077 to Cohen PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,570,495 to Wright PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,633,567 to Sarnoff PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,669,096 to Hurwitz PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,880,161 to Fossell
In the prior art applications of VELCRO.RTM. brand fasteners to straps and the like, the structure has always been adapted such that the hook and loop-type fasteners are secured by a touch and close action. None of these patents disclose a cinch fastener which is so constructed and arranged to facilitate fastening the hook and loop-type fastener materials with multidirectional opposed cinching forces with a single movement in which the gripping tension forces as well as the retention of said forces is accomplished without loss of grip.